


Nobody Had Told Her

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original image was a girl being dragged down into the water because her foot was chained to a cement block.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nobody Had Told Her

**Author's Note:**

> Original image was a girl being dragged down into the water because her foot was chained to a cement block.

It should have been five-by-five: fighting, fucking, and nothing could touch her. Nobody had told her the demons would fight back, but she was okay with that. It made winning all the sweeter. And nobody had told her she wasn't the only Slayer, but she could deal with that too. If she wasn't the first, she could be the baddest.

But nobody had told her she'd get her Watcher killed.

Nobody had told her the jostling of the train would feel so much like being back in the swamp, her foot caught on who the hell knew what, drowning as the gators gathered 'round.


End file.
